


"Dare me, Daddy!"

by Author_of_Kheios



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/Author_of_Kheios
Summary: Lucio gets dared to say something extremely embarassing to his crush.--Follow up to 'i envy the coffee cup that kisses your lips every morning'
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hana "D.Va" Song, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Genji Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	"Dare me, Daddy!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magyka13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/gifts).



> i wanted to do this anyway, but it was requested so i couldn't NOT do it.
> 
> enjoy this cute little one shot~

"I can't believe..." Lucio mutters to himself as he makes his way down the halls toward the medical bay. He mumbles every curse he can think of against Hanzo, which is admittedly less than a handful... But at least they're potent! Sorta. Okay not really, but it makes him feel better, damnit.

"Ten bucks says he'll bail," Hana giggles behind him.

"You underestimate a man's determination to do something stupid," Genji snickers. "Especially when it involves a crush."

"I can hear you, you know!" Lucio calls over his shoulder, annoyed. "And you better not be recording this, Hana!"

"Too late, Lulu!" she cackles, turning her phone to wink at the camera before focusing it back on him.

"I can't believe you," Lucio huffs, flipping her off. "Traitor."

He runs into the wall.

"Who's a traitor?"

Oh. That's not a wall.

Lucio peeks up, eyes wide and lips pursed as he meets the mind-melting, heart-stopping hazel brown gaze of the single most attractive human being on the planet.

"Nope! I can't; I'm not doing this." Lucio turns around to walk away, only for Genji to appear literally out of thin air ― fuck ninjas, man! ― and grab him by the shoulders, turning him back around and pushing him toward Baptiste, who watches with a vague mix of confusion and amusement.

"No backing out," Genji warns.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Lucio groans. "I cannot believe I agreed to this..."

"Agreed to what?" Baptiste prompts, curious now.

That just makes it worse...

"Hnn... Do I have to?" Lucio all but pleads.

"No backing out!" Hana commands, grinning wildly and getting a better angle. Lucio gives her a dark look that promises vengeance, and then inhales sharply, blurting it out before he can think his way out of it.

"Dare me, Daddy!"

There's a split second of silence, and Lucio  _ swears _ the entire world stops spinning for just a moment, every living thing holding its breath and waiting for Baptiste's response.

"Were you guys playing Truth or Dare?" he asks finally.

"Yeesss," Lucio whines, relieved that he understands.

"And you didn't invite me," Baptiste sighs, crossing his arms and shaking his head in disappointment. "Tsk. For shame, all of you."

"What."

Hana bursts out laughing, barely able to hold her phone still, and even Genji has trouble standing in his mirth. Lucio just stares blankly at Baptiste, blinking owlishly in total loss.

"I come up with the best Dares," Baptiste winks, and eyes him up and down in a way that would make him melt if he wasn't too busy losing his entire mind right now. " _ Baby _ ."

That's it. That the final nail in the coffin of shame.

"Baptiste-!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" he scolds, shaking a finger and grinning wickedly. "It's Daddy, now."

Lucio lets out a strangled shriek of panic and bolts.

That evening, Hana blatantly greets Baptiste with a cheeky "Hi, Daddy!" at supper, and Lucio groans loudly as he faceplants the table.

He's never living this down.


End file.
